Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Efiáltis she/her is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Phobetor from Greek Mythology. She currently attends her Legacy Year in the Ever After High Mythology Program and does not room with anyone, preferring to be alone. In the destiny conflict, Ivy aligns with the Royals; happy with her future and does not see anything wrong with it. Even though a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels, and it is not because her cousin is one either. She believes everyone should have their choice in their future. Character Personality This girl needs a revamp and fit more with her powers and Nightmare-theme. * Ivy is a quiet and mysterious person, preferring to keeping to herself ** It's rare if you see her conversating with someone that isn't family. * Does open up, once you get to know her, but in time, slow time. * Halloween is her favorite holiday. She and her father travel to the Mortal World and scare humans. ** Scaring people isn't something she'd normally do, but it lets her spend more time with her already busy father. * Romance is a very off ''topic for her, sine she doesn't know much about it. Physical Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with a light peachy pale skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and light Persian blue eyes. She wears the colors of indigo-purple and silver and likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, with hair clips that remind her of home. Her hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a traditional Greek styled hairstyle. She hates wearing it down and loose. At night time, she keeps it in a loose ponytail. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading and most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Creative Writing Ivy's always been interested in creative writing, even as a young child. It was clear that she must have gotten the skill from her mother, whoever she is. Ivy doesn't really reveal this talent to anyone unless they are super close/family. Her father learned when Ivy tried to sneak back home after saying she'd be home at a certain out and was late because of the publishing of her first book, the first of the ''Erica Marco series. She had to tell him, and he supported her. She later told her grandfather and together, they helped her create a better alias. She was originally going by her initials "I.E." but with their help, changed to "Ilay Eliades". With her alias, she could still live a normal - well as normal as a Goddess could go - life. She is currently working on the seventh book of the Erica Marcos ''series, though it's taking longer since she is in school. Dragon Games Just like most of the Mythos, upon seeing the Dragon Games for the first time, she's gotten into it. Fashion Despite having grown up with only men, Ivy does have a thing for fashion. She is able to design many outfits, but unfortunately, cannot actually make them. She was never taught or never learned how. So, she usually goes to those that can sew, like Lizzie Hearts, to help bring her designs out. Powers & Abilities As a child of two Gods, Ivy is extremely powerful, especially since she inherited both her father's Nightmare powers and grandfather's Darkness powers. Her getting Erebus' powers was a complete shock to her father, but he took it in with stride, she immediately was put into training in order to control her powers. Ivy never reveals her two powers, only her nightmare powers. As of now, ''no one knows about her darkness powers, and Ivy plans to keep it that way. Powers * Nightmare manipulation: As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy easily inherited his powers of nightmares. She is able to generate and manipulate nightmares. However, even with this power, Ivy is capable of having nightmares herself, but they are much more intense than the normal ones, they feel more real to her. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: She is able to make nightmares become real. However, this power takes a lot out of Ivy as she hasn't fully mastered it. ** Nightmare capturing: Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. ** Nightmare embodiment: Ivy is able to become the embodiment of nightmares. * Darkness manipulation: In addition, Ivy also inherited Erebus' powers over darkness, allowing her to control, generate, and manipulate darkness and shadows. She is able to generate shadows at her will, even manipulate dark energy and can shape shadows and dark energy into constructs that she can use. However, Ivy doesn't openly reveal her darkness power. No one knows about it and she would like to keep it that way. ** Dark telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. Skillset * Multilingualism: Ivy is able to speak English and Greek. She's recently started learning Latin. * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action-adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons since she owns a dragon. She's recently learned about Dragon Games from Jasper Raiden. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. * Fashion designing: Ivy is knowledgeable in the fashion area, able to create some amazing Greek-inspired outfits, but cannot actually make them. Since meeting her father's girlfriend, Mania, she's started to create Roman-inspired outfits. Myth - Phobetor How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It Ivy was born most likely from the result of a one-night stand between Phobetor and the Muse of eloquence and epic poetry, Calliope, long after the first telling of the Myths finished. Shortly after she was born, Ivy was abandoned at Phobetor's place by her mother. Thankfully, Phobetor was able to sense Ivy due to her already developing powers. He was in shock, but it was obvious that Ivy was his. She was already producing a nightmare as he stared at her. But, back then, Ivy had no name, there was no note. Since then, she was raised by her father with help from her paternal grandfather, Erebus. Outfits Ivy's motifs go around her Greek heritage and symbols that represent nightmares, along with dark colors. She is never seen without some form of silver. School Life Class Schedule Period 1: Mythology Period 2: Ancient Alphabets Period 3: Mythos Magic Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Epics 101 Period 6: Alchemy Dorm Room Ivy rooms with Eranthe "Erin" Discord, who she later learns is her cousin, the daughter of her crazy Aunt Eris. (TBC) Quotes : "My name is Ivy Efiáltis, daughter of Phobetor... And uh I pledge to follow my uh destiny to be the next Goddess of Nightmares...?" : — Ivy during a Legacy Day practice. : "Just because one's parent is evil or really bad, doesn't mean the child will follow, the child could be different!" : — Ivy defending her cousin Erin Discord, without actually saying her name. : "She left me with Dad. She was never in my life. Why would I want her now?" : — Ivy on Parent's Day and explaining her dislike for her mother, Calliope. Future Timeline In the future, Ivy goes to marry her high school boyfriend, Blake Von Dark/Ivashov, and they have a set of twins, Dusk and Zalira. Dusk ends up inheriting the role of the next Phobetor in Greek Mythology with Zalira free to do what she wants. Alternate Universes Pokemon AUs Journey of Trainers Ivy is a Trainer from the Skiá City of the Mythal Region. She is the oldest granddaughter of former Gym Leader, Erebus Elliott, and daughter of the current Gym Leader Phobetor Elliott and model Calliope Muse-Elliot. Her mother has pushed her to become just like her since Ivy was young, but Ivy never wanted to do that. Ivy has always wanted to do something with Pokémon, just like her father and grandfather. She hoped to become the next Skiá Gym Leader of Dark Types. One day, after a really bad argument with her mother, Ivy was set to run away and do what she wanted, but her father stopped her. To her shock, he didn't stop her, he let her go and do what she wanted, learn and study all the different types and return as a Dark Master. So, he gave her her first Pokémon, a Zorua. Knowing she had her father's blessing, Ivy and her new partner left Skiá City and began her journey. Ivy kept to herself not wanting to become friends with other trainers. She was always drawn to Pokemon that were considered weaker than the rest and would ask them to join her team. She eventually became traveling partners with a boy named Blake von Declan. Future Team: # Zoroark (Male, Illusion): Ivy's first Pokemon and her starter. She and Zoroark have a close bond. # Umbreon (Female, Inner Focus): Ivy's second Pokemon that she got as an Eevee and also the only female of her Dark-type team. # Absol (Male, Mega, Super Luck/Magic Bounce): Info coming soon # Purrloin (Male, Limber): Gift from her boyfriend, Blake, offspring of his Liepard. # Mightyena (Male, Quick Feet): Info coming soon # Alolan Persian (Male): Info coming soon Ivy's Journey : This is different from the above Pokemon AU. Ivy is the only daughter of Dark-type Specialist Phobetor Elliot and famous model/writer Calliope Muse. She is also the oldest granddaughter of Erebus Elliott, also a Dark-type specialist. She is the great-niece of Erebus' sister, Nyx Elliot, though she doesn't speak to her great-aunt much. Growing up, Ivy never had the chance to do what she wanted. Her mother controlled all she did. Ivy could never understand why her mother was doing, but couldn't fight it. Her father tried to step in, but her mother threatened him making him back off. Ivy wasn't even able to go on a Pokemon Journey, her mother claimed that Pokemon where nothing but a nuisance and a journey was pointless. Finally, on her 16th birthday, Ivy had enough. She was going to run away that night and start her own path. Help from her father, Ivy left her home with her new partner, Zorua (the child of her grandfather's Zoroark - Zena) to start her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Joining her on her quest to be a Dark Master is Chloe, a future Psychic Master, and Blake Von Declan, a trainer from the Kalos Region. Can Ivy make it through the Unova League and do what she ''wants? #'Zorua (Male, Illusion):' Zorua is Ivy's first Pokemon and her best friend. He was bred to be just for Ivy, Erebus didn't want one that would be too hyper for Ivy knowing she wouldn't understand what to do with it (don't worry, the other Zorua went to loving new trainers). Zorua is a calm, gentle, and understanding Pokemon, just what Ivy needs as a starter (even though she's six years older). Zorua does not like to be in his Pokeball (which is a Dusk Ball) but goes in when he must. Zorua usually rides on Ivy's shoulder, being carried by her, or even rides on her head. Zorua's known Moves are: Scratch, Toxic, Dark Pulse, and Extrasensory Superhero AU: Justice Academy Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: ''Erebus Elliott) and the daughter of the late anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott). She is also the great-niece of famed anti-hero Nightress (civilian name: Nyx Elliott) making her the second cousin of Isabella and Thana Elliott, the children of her aunt Nemesis and uncle Thanatos. Following her father's death, Ivy was placed in the care of her grandfather. The passing of her father also awoke her powers over darkness, inheriting it from her grandfather. She later gained her father's powers over nightmares, probably making her one of the most popular and powerful future-heroes. While she has two powers, she doesn't openly reveal either. During her third year, Ivy learns that she and Erin are related, due to her father and Erin's mother, Eris. After graduating from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Dark Shadow" as her hero name. Trivia * Like any children of the Gods, Ivy has no true last name. ** Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". *** It's a good match showing how faithful she is to her family and friends. ** Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare", which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos", her original name. * Before she knew who her mother was, Ivy wasn't sure what she was, Goddess or Mortal. * Ivy's birthday is November 14, making her a Scorpio. * Out of all her cousins, Ivy is most likely the oldest. She physically looks sixteen, but her exact age is unknown, and she refuses to talk about it. * When writing, Ivy uses the alias "Ilay Eliades" so she is still able to have a somewhat normal Goddess life. Because no one knows who she is as an author, Ivy is able to live a calm and normal life. ** Ilay is a Greek name for "light". ** Eliades is a Greek name patronymic from the Biblical name Elias. * Ivy's Mirror Blog name is @PrincessNightmare. She hasn't decided if she will open one for her writing. Notes * Her [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-ivy-de-erevos/ Pinterest] * Ivy has been named Shadows' main OC, with Jasper Raiden as her secondary main. * Ivy's hair was going to have highlights, but Jade-the-Tiger suggested gradient color. Concept Ivy was my first official OC that is the child of a God/Goddess and the second OC to be made for here. Sure, Jasper was my first but she was the child of a Mythical Creature. Garnet was my official second, but he was an old creation and hadn't gone through much. Ivy was at first the daughter of Erebus, the God of Darkness. Darkness was picked because it's my second favorite element after lightning. But, I later learned that Erebus could not be her parent, so I went for Phobetor, God of Nightmares and figured she could have gotten her darkness powers from her grandpa. Of course, more ideas went through which resulted in Ivy getting her dad's nightmare power too. To avoid her being totally overpowering in power wise, I made it where Ivy hasn't revealed her dark powers to anyone and that sounded like a good idea. Gallery Ivy Efiáltis.png|Ivy drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Ivy Efiáltis.jpg|Ivy's "official" looking card also by Jade Ivy's Cards.png|Ivy's character cards Ivy Efiáltis Royal Card.png|Ivy's Royal Card Ivy Moodboard.jpg|Ivy's Moodboard Ivy Trainer Card.png|HAHA! Finally got the understanding of the PSD file for this sucker! :D Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Panromantic Category:Character of The Month